


Trouble in (not so much like) paradise

by Yugi_Girl



Series: Trouble in (not so much like) paradise [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugi_Girl/pseuds/Yugi_Girl
Summary: The year is 2329 and the world is run by the government. Ella is different. She has a very special difference. She always has been but when she finds out the government have found her breach in the database, her lover Ryan is killed and she's forced on the run. She meets a strange boy called Felixand they become friends and he flips her life upside down!





	Trouble in (not so much like) paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy my story!  
> It's the first story I have written and I'd love to hear what you think!  
> It's currently unfinished but I hope you think it's good.  
> There is death but not too much.  
> xxx

Hi. My name is Ella.  
I'm a normal girl in my not-so-normal world.  
Over the last few weeks, my life has been turned upside down.  
You wanna know my story? Then let me begin...

Monday 14th January, 2329.  
Morning.

It's my birthday. I can't believe I have to go to school!  
After the new laws were enforced last summer, I haven't been able to celebrate my birthday. The 14th is a sacred day you see. To be born on the 14th would put a massive weight upon your shoulders. In this world, only the special one, the chosen one has there birthday on the 14th of January. And that would be me.  
I would be captured and made queen if they ever found out and not the good type of queen.  
I have secret abilities. Powers. A gift like no other but the curse and weight that no 16 year old girl could ever carry.  
I've blocked my database and life files so that they don't find me.  
The government I mean.  
The world has been different since the government assassinated the king in 2317. That's when I got my powers. They're passed down by the death of the beholder. Treason is common and the punishment is fatal.  
The database is an all-powerful computer system that stores every persons information and controls every life. It's addictive and harmful. It used to be called the 'internet' I think.  
It won't be long before the government find out I breached the system and blocked myself. I have to hide and fast.  
You know what they say about people who breach the system, right?  
My stepdad says "anyone who breaches the system is put into the back of a van and never seen again. They erase all memories of them but I didn't forget. I never will forgive them for what happened to my best friend. No one knows what happened after that. No one has ever escaped. "

Evening.

School has been hard. All my friends have been getting migraines because of my breach. I kinda feel sorry for them. But I can't help but hate them for having normal lives.  
Normal isn't good though. So why do I want to be normal? I don't. No . The pain of being different is worth it.

I have a situation. I think maybe...I'm in...wait. What's that word again?... oh yeah. Love.  
With this boy. Ryan. I don't know him very well but he seems really nice. He's genuine like no one I've ever met before. He hasn't got a life file so maybe. Just maybe. He's like me.

Tuesday 15th January 2329

Morning.

"Ryan!" I screamed running across the corridor waving my hand around like a mad man. "How have you been?"

"Well...not very good actually." He whispered "I have something to tell you...but you'll probably hate me for it."  
I laughed at his response  
"Nothing could make me hate you! So...what's wrong?"  
*silence*  
"Ryan..." I said softly "what's wrong with you?"  
He handed me a note and walked away. I didn't see him again.  
In the anger, I didn't think to read the note.  
I probably should have.

  
'I'm leaving the town.'  
It began.  
'I'll be killed if I don't. The government found out about the breach and soon they'll get you too.  
I'm catching the train in 10mins. If you want to be with me, you'll be there.'  
My last chance with him. I screwed it up. I screwed up the whole damn thing!  
In shear anger I threw away the note and punched my hand through the wall. How will I ever find him now?

Evening.

I have to run.  
The government. They're coming.

In one swift movement I jump through the window and on to the soft, smooth sand of the beach.  
'No time to pack' I thought 'all I have time for is running'.  
But then I heard it  
"Ella! Ella! Are you in there?"  
It was Ryan.  
"Run Ella. Leave me behind. I'll be fine".  
The government had got him. I jumped back through the window and rushed to the door.  
I opened the door to see him one last time.  
"Ella" he said, starting to cry " I love you with all my heart"  
He leaned forwards to kiss me and l leant forward too. As our lips touched I heard a noise.  
BANG.  
A gun shot. It echoed through my mind. Ryan slumped forward upon me and I soon realised what had happened. Blood was running from his mouth and his once lively and loving face grew pale as he gasped hard and fast for breath until he finally gave up and his heart stopped beating. I stood there in shock. I...I could have saved him. But I didn't.  
So I ran.  
I ran as fast as I could across the beach and far far away.  
And then I realised. I was lost.

I haven't been keeping track of days because every second of my life feels like I'm reliving the moment he died. When his heart stopped. It killed me and broke me. The gunshot echoing through my mind. It's sending me insane.

I've been walking for days on end. Hours of my life. Wasted.  
I'm so tired. I think I'll just...  
DARKNESS.

"Wha...?"  
I awoke in a house. It was large and kinda empty. Wooden shelves covered the walls and a chair in the corner had a person sat upon it.  
"Oh good. You're awake."  
Said a male voice softly from the other side of the room.  
"Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked, still completely dazed.  
He turned his chair around to show his face. He was incredibly handsome.  
"I'm Felix." He replied.  
My mouth dropped. He looked stunning. Just looking at him made my heart race. He had short golden blond prince-like hair and mesmerising emerald green eyes. He had a tight shirt and a godly build that could make any girl faint. He sure was a sight for sore eyes.  
"I found you out in the meadows passed out on the floor. You were out cold. How are you feeling?"  
He said concerned but with a smile. His voice was so masculine and had no imperfections and had the familiar kind of British accent I was used to.  
"I feel...better". I replied softly but nervously.

Me and Felix have talked all night but I'm tired and want to find a bed.  
"I feel like singing, you just make me so happy when I'm around you" said Felix as he stared at the ground. I try to say something but I can't think of anything to say.  
"I only own a one bedroom house and it may be quite hard to sort sleeping accommodations" he said nervously whilst rubbing his arm "you know, because I'm too tall to sleep on the chair and I'd feel uncomfortable if a guest of mine would have to sleep on the chair for the night, I'd rather you took my room."  
I love how he's so sweet all the time.  
"How about i meet you half way, just so that we're both comfortable tonight ,how about we just sleep together." I blush and turn away,  
"If you're uncomfortable tonight I can always make other sleeping arrangements tomorrow"  
He shrugged and it made it hard for me to read his body language. He stares over his shoulder to his bedroom.  
"If that's what you want..."

"Felix..." I say softly and quietly "I have something I need to tell you.."  
"Sure. Go ahead." He said reassuringly.  
"It's about my birthday. It's...well..." I said nervously.  
He interrupted  
"The fourteenth, right?"  
I just stood there in the shock. How did he know?  
"You know..." he continued "the stories they tell are lies."  
"How so?" I snap with anger.  
"Well the thing is...snap" he says smiling.  
"What?"  
"Snap. It's my birthday too" he explains.  
So he's special too? Oh.  
"And don't worry about the bed. If you already know about the forbidden powers then I can just make another bed with duplication magic."  
I'm kinda relieved. I've been wanting my own bed for days so now. Wait. I can hear someone. Through the darkness I see an ominous figure.... They're coming this way...


End file.
